


Little Line

by skull_lad21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull_lad21/pseuds/skull_lad21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino gets some test results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Line

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first published story. It's old but I like the pairing strangely...

So there it was.

Who would've thought that one little line on a piece of plastic would change her future so much.

But she had a feeling it would be there when she bought the three different boxes. Three different pieces of plastic. All three bearing that mocking, thin line.

The line represented a lot of things she realised. The first would be the end to her career as an ANBU operative, she can't be one now not with this news. It would be something she'd miss. They all payed so very well.

This led to the second: money; it would become increasingly tight over the next few years.

The third: no more - *knock, knock, knock*

She glanced at the oven clock  
'5:30? I guess he's right on time... as always,' she thought a slow smile spreading on her face.

...

Things had progressed quickly for both him and her.

It was a surprise to find the other nursing a sake bottle the night an engagement was announced, of course this was after both had managed to slip away from the large group of friends. The girl who had pined for the missing boy had been overjoyed when he had proposed.

At the bar they had seen and silently acknowledged each other with a simple smile and nod and continued drinking alone. It wasn't until some of the other patrons started to get a bit too handsy with her that he moved to the seat right next to her and shooed them off.

They started talking. Both edging around the reason why they were there, the same reason from two different sides.

She had stumbled from the bar after final call, with him gallantly escorting her to her apartment.

The atmosphere changed when she invited him inside.

She had then sashayed away to her bedroom, shedding her off the shoulder, short sleeved blouse, and gave him a seductive look over her shoulder as she entered her darkened bedroom.

She did not have to wait long.

Their first night together was supposed to be nothing more than a drunken plea for a little comfort, for both of them. The blushing and avoidance of the other's gaze the following morning along with an awkward breakfast made it appear as nothing more than a one night thing.

Two days later found them both welcoming an encore for a repeat performance. Each with a clear mind free of the dampening effects of alcohol. The experience was far more satisfying, him taking his sweet time teasing her to the brink before gliding in to connect them at her core. She had gripped him tightly when she went over the edge dragging him down along with her after being pushed over the never-ending abyss of pleasure and ecstasy.

The second morning had started with broad smiles which did not leave their faces till the end of the day when they returned to her apartment (which later became the unofficial rendezvous spot).

And that was how they found each other that night and nearly every night since.

...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pretty short but the next chapter should be up in a few weeks... hopefully. Oh yeah and please review. And if there are problems or corrections that need to be made send me the issues and I'll fix 'em


End file.
